Teenage agent
by Planet Mads
Summary: (Tk/Matt brotherly love and some Masasuko.) The best two Japanese agents have been caught on their latest mission. It looks like nothing can save the world now, until their children step in.(Finshed)
1. Chapter One

Authors notes: I hope you like this fic, it's another spy one. And it's all about Tk! As I love him to pieces, I may try and contain some Takari hints and some Masasuko. Some of the things in this fic may not be really realistic but go along with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Japanese secret service or some of the ideas for the weapons I nicked a few from T.V. shows.

Teenage Agent.

            Tk Takaishi walked along the sidewalk of Odaiba. He had changed quite a bit since his last digital adventure two years ago, he was well built from his days on the basketball team, he still had sunshine gold hair and ocean blue eyes. And today he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans, and he was scuffing his white trainers on the as he walked along. It was Saturday evening and he was walking back home after spending the night at the Kamiyas. The three had watched a movie yesterday and then had met up with the rest of the group (apart from Matt who was on tour in America) and had spent the day at a fair. He arrived home and slipped his shoes off and dropped his bag on the floor. Turning the light on he called out, "Mum I'm home." No reply, he looked round the house to find her still missing, looking over the notice board he saw no note. This was a bit weird but maybe there was an emergency at work and she didn't have time to leave a note. Shrugging the uneasy feeling in the stomach off and walked to his bedroom grabbing a packet of biscuits on the way.

            It was early next morning when Tk woke up, pulling on a pair of black trousers and a black sleeveless top Tk walked into the kitchen and popped some bread into the toaster. Tk walked over to his mum's bedroom and knocked, nothing. He poked his head round the door, she wasn't there and it didn't look like her bed had been used. A frown appeared on Tk's face, he sighed and walked back into the kitchen to collect his toast when the doorbell rang. Opening it Tk saw a man standing on his front porch, he was dressed in a long sleeve brown coat and hat that covered his eyes, "Are you Tk Takaishi?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I know where your mum is." Then he run away, down the corridor and into the elevator. Ignoring his mum's warning of never following or talking to strangers Tk ran down the stairs to the ground  floor. He stepped onto the pavement and looked round, he was gone. He sighed and leaned against a car, looking down he realised that it was a black limousine and pulled his hand away. The window rolled down and the man in brown appeared behind it, Tk didn't have time to react as the door swung open and he was pulled inside.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Tk yelled, but before he could say more he felt a pinprick in his side and his eyelids began to close. They had just gave him some kind of drug, this was not a good day.

            Tk slowly opened his eyes to bright sunlight and sat bolt upright, he looked round. He was in a modern house made thirty years ago he would say. The walls were white as was the tiles on the floor, the room had a couple pf beds and he was lying on one. He pushed himself up and walked over to the window, he was at least six stories up there was no way he could jump that. He spun round as he heard the door open, a man in a grey suit walked in, he had a long thin stern face and black hair and when he looked at Tk he felt himself being analysed.

"Hello Tk." Tk didn't reply, he just studied him. He didn't look that evil, apart from the upset look on his face he looked like a business man. The man carried on, "I know you are probably a bit scared that one of my men tranquilised you. But we're the good side no need to worry."

"How do I know you're on the . . . er good side?"

"My name is Genjo Hamacho, I believe you've heard of me from your parents?"

Tk had heard of him, he was apparently a family friend and someone who you could trust, they had always said that if he and Matt were in trouble to go to him. Mind you they never told them what Genjo looked like or where to find him.

"But how do I know you are Genjo? You could be lying."

Genjo took no offence instead he laughed, "I could be but I'm not. I know your parents deepest secrets like the Nancy can't remember why she and Malcolm split up."

Tk's jaw dropped this had to be Genjo, nobody but himself and Matt knew that Nancy and Malcolm split up bit still loved each other, and couldn't remember why they had got divorced in the first place. So this may be Genjo Hamacho but what on earth was he doing taking him here by force?

"You will most likely be confused, so if you step this way I will explain." With that Genjo turned on his heel and left, Tk followed him down the white corridors as he talked. "Your parents are agents, our best agents in fact. They've –

"What do you mean my parents are agents? My dad can't tell the difference between sugar and salt. How can he save the world?"

"Trust me they are, and they've been caught on their latest mission. Now there's only two people that can save them." He said as he walked into a room which was obviously his office and sat down behind the desk and Tk sat down opposite him, "And one of them is touring in America."

"Matt  . ." Tk whispered, and looking up at Genjo he said louder, "And the other one?"

"That's you."

Tk almost laughed, "You want me to be an agent? I'm a thirteen year old boy, how do you expect me to save the world? Knock them out with my ruler?"

"How about gadgets?"

"Gadgets?"

"Yes, you would be given a set of devices disguised to look like things a child might carry. But before we tell you any more we are going to have to ask you whether or not you want to do this, you must understand children can't be wandering around knowing this information and not be an agent. So will you save them?"

"Yeah, I will."

The second the words came out his mouth, three people rushed forward. A lady swiped at his ear with some kind of chemical and a man put a gun looking thing to his ear and pressed a button. All this happened in five seconds, Tk glared up at Genjo as he rubbed his sore ear which now held a gold earring.

"I said I would to save my parents, not let you pierce my ear."

"It's a gadget." Genjo said as he looked at the rest of the gadgets that the third man had given him.

"How can an earring be a gadget?"

"Well" Genjo said picking up what looked like a walkie talkie, "We speak into this and it will activated a probe in your earring and a mini speaker will say what we are saying to you."

"Okay, but what if I want to talk to you?"

"We are giving you a watch which when you press the reset button three times will connect us and you speak." Genjo replied handing Tk a blue watch, which he latched onto his wrist.

Genjo held up a long sleeved leather jacket, "This is bullet proof in case you run into any trouble." Tk nodded and Genjo picked up a packet of apple flavoured bubblegum, "There is a special chemical inside each piece of gum. When you chew it your saliva reacts with the chemical and in twenty seconds it becomes electric, you spit it at someone then you'll electrify them."

"Can I use it on my parents when they try and ground me?" Tk laughed.

"Even though it would be funny, you can't. This next gadget is a yoyo the plastic part has a metal magnet that attaches to your belt, the metal ring that you slip your finger through is also a magnet it will attach to any metal. The string can hold your weight and not snap, it's very strong"

"Now this is very good gadget for getting out of trouble" he said as he held up a hairy spray can, "The substance inside is a verity of chemicals and once sprayed will freeze any metal. Making it weak and easy to break."

"I got all that" Tk said as he pocketed to gadgets, "But _what _is my mission. Apart from save my parents?"

"Well children have been going missing in a certain few towns, they all have one link like the fact that they all have family trouble. The last time were seen was boarding a private jet in an airport. We tracked the plane and your parents went there to investigate and the last we got from them was a static, _emergency, emergency code green Ry. _And then it went dead, we haven't been in connect with either of them since."

"How am I getting there?"

"One of Jakuchu's new creations." Genjo said as he got up and the pair walked out of the room and down a different corridor.

"Who's Jakuchu?"

"Jakuchu design's the gadgets and planes and so on. He also loves to tease your parents."

"What do you mean tease my parents?"

"He teases them about when they were still together and about their code names."

"Code names?"

"Yes, everyone has a code name your parents because they always worked together were fox and vixen and that is why yours is cub."

"K I got that, but how am I getting there you never did tell me." Genjo smiled and walked through a set of double doors, "Jakuchu, we have our new agent who will be testing you new plane." The room was large and had grey walls there was bits metal and tools all over the floor apart from one corner where there was a table with stacks of paper on it. A man pulled himself from underneath a car. The man wiped his oily hands on his overalls and looked up at Tk. He had red hair and brown eyes and was rather tall, he walked over to Tk and extended a hand.

"Please to meet one of the cubs. My name's Jakuchu." Tk shook the mans hand and gave him a quizzing look, "You mean you already knew about me and Matt?"

"Of course I did with the way your parents go on about you. Mind you they didn't like me dubbing you and your brother the cubs. I still have the scar on my hand where Nancy threw a spanner at me."

Tk laughed, "Sounds like mum." Jakuchu smiled at Tk and turned and walked to a door on the other side of the room, he waved his hand signalling them to follow. Tk walked through the doors and stared at the room, it had all kinds of weapons on the walls, there were a few cars and cupboards full of gadgets.

"Now you Tk will be testing my new plane. It's mini size so you can get around places."

Tk nodded and looked at the plane, it was very small and silver in colour. Looking in he saw one seat and a mini T.V. screen with buttons all around it and a wheel on the dashboard.

"I'm going to set your co-ordinates to fly strait to the building, moments before you get there it will turn to manual then you can land where you want."

 Jakuchu pulled a remote out and pressed the red button out of the two on it and the roof opened up. Jakuchu bent over and pressed a few buttons and then stood up strait, "Get in and press the green button and you're off."

 As Tk stepped in he said, "Great, I'm off to save the world with a handful of kids toys. If I die I'm coming back to haunt you!".

 Jakuchu smiled and handed Tk the remote and said, "Red button is open and the black button is to close." He stepped back and waved at Tk, Tk pressed the black button on the remote and then the green on the dashboard. Tk jerked forward and he looked round for the seatbelt. He managed to pull the seatbelt across before the plane shot forward at and alarming rate.

"When Matt gets home, I'm ripping up his contract and throwing it in the bin!"

 He wished Matt was here, he was going to need al the help he could get. Tk lay back and stared at the sky, this was going to be a long journey.

            It was three hours later when Tk saw  it, it was gigantic building placed on top of a metal stand. The autopilot deactivated and Tk took control of the plane. He saw a ledge that was for planes to land and he flew down there careful to avoid any windows. He landed and looked round, there was a shed at the opposite end that held spare tyres and other things. Tk turned the plane on and moved it behind the shed. He turned the engine off and climbed out and using the remote shut the door. He ran quietly over to the door and looked in through the glass top. He could see a security camera on the corner. He took the hairspray can out and sprayed it on the lock, the metal froze. Tk took a step back and kicked the frozen patch of door, the lock broke. Tk pushed the door open and crawled over to the camera when it turned the other way. Then when it turned to look down one of the two corridors, Tk sprayed it. The camera couldn't move in different directions. Tk smiled and tiptoed into the shadows of the first corridor. Tk kept his body against the wall, and managed to freeze the next camera without being seen. The first thing he had to do was find his parents and set them free, hen he had to find out what they were planning to do and free the kids. Tk continued to go down a corridor when he head voices. He looked round he was in the open they would see him, looking up he saw that the ceiling was being held up by metal rafters. Tk jumped into the air and his hands latched onto the rafter, pulling himself up Tk peered down at the men they came around the corner.

"I swear if I ever get out of this, I'm going to slap you silly!"

"It would be my pleasure to oblige, I'd rather end up in the loony bin than have to see you again!"

Nancy turned and glared at Malcolm, the pair of them had given up on being agents after they had Matt. But over the last two years there had been some very bad missions that only the pair of them could do, so they had gone on them and saved the world. Even when they were on their missions they hardly spoke to each other. And now on their latest mission they had got caught and Nancy was blaming it all on Malcolm, she may never see her children again. She looked down below her, and saw the sharks swimming around and gulped, she always did hate fish. The pair were tied back to back and were hanging over a pit full of sharks, apparently the stand the building was supported on was hollow and the owner had filled it with sharks as a torturing device. Men were placed at every exited and were watching their every move. She growled, there was no way they were going to get out of this. They were the best agents the Japanese agency had and there was no one that anyone could save them now. And those poor children, that disgusting man was going to turn them into killers. Another two men walked in and went over to one of the walls, the two separated and started looking at all the controls that were there. The brunette pressed a red button and a hatch opened near the door. A man walked over and pulled a roll of red carpet out and rolled it out from the door to them. The blonde of the two men that came in rested his hand on a lever but he didn't pull it. A man walked to the edge of the door and then walked over the red carpet towards them. He was quite small and wore a white coat over a pair of brown trousers and black shoes. He was bald and had a pair of dark brown eyes and a cruel smile.

"Hello Nancy, Malcolm,! I suppose you are wandering what is going on?" The pair didn't reply, they weren't going to play his games.

"Should I take that as a yes or a no?" No reply still, his face went red in anger. Nobody denied him of what he wanted!

"I asked you a question. Answer me!" The pair glared at the man before Nancy spoke, "Sorry Ryuichi, we tend to not talk to scum."

"LOWER THEM INTO THE PIT!"

The blonde pulled the lever and Nancy and Malcolm started to lower into the pit.

**Suspense! Will Nancy and Malcolm make it out alive? Please review and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter Two

Authors notes: Thank you reviewers! It means a lot that you like it as agent fics are my favourite ones to write! This was fic was just going to be about Tk, but it's started to look like it'd going to turn into a bit of a brotherly fic.

Disclaimer: First chapter.

Teenage agent. Chapter two.

            Tk got out of sight just in time as one blond, one brunette walked down the corridor. He managed to catch what the men where saying as they walked beneath him.

"I can't wait to see what Commander Ryuichi does to those two agents!"

"He's going to make fun of them first. Make them play his little games and then he's going to feed them to the sharks!"

The two men laughed, and carried on walking. Tk growled, they meant his parents, they were going to kill his parents! Tk was just about to swing down and follow the two when another man walked round the corner. Two men were flanking him and they held guns in their hands, this man had to be the one behind all this. He waited until they had got to the end of the corridor before he quietly jumped off  and added after them. He followed them freezing the cameras as he went, the man left the two body guards outside the doors and walked in. He could hear him talking to his parents, the two bodyguards turned round and Tk flattened himself against the wall. He was so glad that he wore black today, he snuck closer and the two guards saw him. They leapt towards him raising their guns, Tk jumped into the air and landed behind them. They spun round to face him and but Tk was ready, he kicked the guns out of their hands and took an attack stance. He kicked them both hard in the gut and the two bent over in pain, he knocked them round the back of the head and they went out like a light. He was so glad his mum took him karate when he was eight, he had been learning karate for years and was now a black belt. He peeked into the hall to hear the bald man scream, "LOWER THEM INOT THE PIT!"

Tk gulped and looked round, he noticed the blonde he saw earlier pull a lever. Tk glanced at his parents who were slowly being lowered into what Tk guessed as the sharks pit. He racked his brains, he couldn't get across the room without being seen and if he didn't get across then his parents would die. He swore under his breath and noticed the bald man that was now yelling at his parents, "You will never escape for I have never been caught, and I don't intend to now. HA HA HA HA HA!"

"How on earth is that funny?" Nancy spat out as she and Malcolm came closer to the pit.

"It's funny because you are all tied up and suppose to be saving the world and you are going to die!"

"Malcolm" Nancy whispered, "You know I thought this guy was ambitious but he's mad isn't he?"

"Yep, and it's painful to know that we're going to be killed by him." The pair stared as the sharks came closer, they suddenly stopped moving and all the lights went out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ryuichi screamed, people started to run round crashing into things. Nancy nearly screamed when someone jumped onto the chain sending her and Malcolm away from the pit.

"Shut your eyes."

"Okay." Nancy whispered, she heard something being sprayed onto the chains and a cracking sound as splinters of ice and metal hit her jacket. She pulled away and heard the person whisper, "This way." He grabbed their hands and started to pull them towards the door, Nancy recognised the voice and she noticed that the parsons hands were small. She knew this person but her mind was set on getting free before finding out who he was. They were out in the corridor now and it was light, she turned to look at the man and saw, "Tk?"

            Tk nodded and popped his second piece of bubblegum and looked at the control box that already had one piece pf electric gum in it. He had been so happy when he had found it, he shot the gum at it. He turned round and faced his parents, knowing that they were going to get annoyed with him.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Saving you."

"Tk that's not funny!"

"But they sent me to help you because no one else could save you." Nancy opened her mouth to disagree with her son when Malcolm placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "You can't get annoyed with him. He has saved us, we would be dead without him."

She looked at her son and shook her head, she knew Malcolm was right but turning her thirteen year old boy into a agent was something that she was going to get Genjo for.

"The agents have escaped!"

"Run!" Malcolm ordered, the three took off running down the corridors.

"So you know anything about what the man's planning?"

"Sort of."

"Care to tell me?"

"We cam across the children, they were being trained to use some kind of weapon. They're being held in their own rooms with everything they want."

"Ryuichi is pretending to be a loving family to them, they are now doing whatever he says."

"What does he tell them to do, dad?"

"Something to do with killing people and that's all we know."

The three rounded the corner to come face to face with ten guards, they turned round another ten guards. They were trapped.

            Tk looked round, he and his parents were locked up in a cell. There legs were bound with chains and their hands were chained to the wall. They had taken all his gadgets apart from his watch and earring. Tk wriggled around trying to get his right hand close enough to his left to reach his watch.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" Tk looked up at his mum who was on his left, that gave him an idea, "Mum can you reach my watch?" Nancy shuffled as close as she could and reach over and just about managed to reach him.

"Good. Can you press the red button three times and speak into it, you'll get in contact with Genjo." Nancy pressed the button three times and spoke, "Genjo this is Nancy."

A mini speaker came out of Tk's earring and put itself next to Tk's ear, "What's going on?" Nancy obviously didn't hear, "Mum he's asked us what's going on."

"Tk came and saved us from being shark bait, we've found out that Ryuichi is playing the loving father to these children and tricking them into becoming killers for what purpose we don't know."

"What's happened to you?" Tk re-laid the information to his mother who replied it. "We're chained to the walls in a cell and they've taken all gadgets but these ones."

Genjo didn't reply for a while before, "We're going to have to get the rest of your family in there then."

Tk whispered this to his mum who started to yell into the wristwatch, when the microphone next to Tk's ear went back in. Nancy scowled, "He's going to bring Matt here too!"

Matt blew the hair out of his eyes and looked around, his tour had been cancelled because of some fault with the electrics or something and he had left a message on the answering machine asking his dad to pick him up. He wasn't here. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He dropped his suitcases and looked around, his dad was usually late but had never been forty minutes late on an occasion like this. He looked round again and saw a man walking towards him.

"Hello Matt."

"Er do I know you?" Matt asked as he studied the person in front of him.  He was wearing a long brown coat and a brown cowboy hat. His face was covered in stubble and his eyes had bags beneath them.

"We met a long time ago"

"Oh really, when?"

"I'm a friend of your fathers and I saw you in person when you were five and your father has sent me photos of you."

"Really?" That didn't sound like dad in the slightest and he was beginning to wonder why the man was here in the first place.

"Yes, I moved to America but I was friends with your dad in university. I came over for a visit and he's rather busy at the moment so he asked me to collect you."

Matt looked up at the man, maybe he was his dad's friend but he had a feeling that he was lying. But what could he do? His dad wasn't here and he needed to get home.

"Okay so er shall we get back." The man nodded and they walked out the airport and towards the parking lot. He opened the door of a black limousine and Matt started at him in surprise.

"You own a limousine?"

"Yes, care to get in?"

Matt nodded and climbed inside though he was a bit afraid of the way the man had just talked. He sounded as if it was urgent, but why would he need to get home so fast? He dismissed the feeling telling himself it was just his imagination. He looked up to see the man inject something into his arm.

            Matt woke up feeling rather groggy, he looked up to see somebody standing over him. Matt raised his fist and punched him hard across the face.  The man moved away clutching his nose which was bleeding badly. Matt jumped up and threw the door open and ran down the corridor as fast as he could. Someone yelled over the speakers, "Matt Ishida is running about, catch up with him." Matt ran harder, if they wanted to catch up with him they would have a hard time doing so. He rounded the corner to see four men standing in front of him, he turned to go back and saw three men running u the corridor. He looked round and saw an air vent above him, he jumped up pushing the grid aside and swinging himself up. The tunnel only just fitted him so he doubted that the men would be able to follow. He crawled along as quick as he could in the direction he came from, when the wind started to blow. He grounded his teeth and continued to crawl along. That was until the wind got a lot stronger, Matt flew back along the passage. Passed the grid he had climbed through and out into the open, he flew out and landed on a chair. That as soon as he was on it spun round so he was facing someone. The man he had punched. He was sitting at a desk facing Matt, with a handkerchief to his nose. A man with red hair and brown eyes stood beside him, "The air vent system is a wonderful invention of Jakuchu. Build to flush out any intruders." Matt scowled who were these people?

"But of course" The man went on, "You're not intruder."

"No I suppose I'm a prisoner?"

The man sighed and looked at man with a pained expression, "You're brother was a lot more easy."

Matt stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?"

"I have done nothing to your brother, but unless you listen to me he will die!" Matt shut up, was the guy threatening him or was he trying to help Tk?

"First things first, no interruptions we need to be quick." Matt nodded and he started up again, "My name's Genjo a friend of your parents. Now your parents were agents before you were born, they were our best. When they had you they gave up being agents for fear of you getting hurt. Two years ago we had some major missions and we asked them if they would do the. They agreed and since then have been working for us. On their latest mission they were caught and we didn't have anyone that could help them. So we went to your brother and asked him of he would save them-

"Your kidding me! Tk's thirteen year old, if you've sent him on some crazy mission I'm gonna kill you!"

"Be quiet" Genjo snapped, "You and your brother have been trained since you were little to become agents. Why do you think they mad you take karate lessons or learn how to speak five different languages fluently? They knew this may happen one day, now listen unless you want them to all die. Your brother went to help them and managed to stop them from killing your parents. But in doing so he had to expose himself. They caught the three and threw them into the dungeons, they called and re-laid me the information they found. This mad man's been kidnapping children that have a have had a bad childhood o far and he's teaching them how to kill people. They don't know why but it's dangerous. If you don't get there soon he's going to kill them."

Matt sat there in silence, his whole family were in danger, or where they? How did he know that this was the real Genjo? The supposedly Genjo seemed to read Matt's expression.

"Your brother didn't believe me either at first, so I told him that Nancy and Malcolm can't remember why they divorced and that they still love each other."

Matt's jaw dropped, and he stared at Genjo.

"Care to go save your parents?" Matt smiled and nodded, he was going to help his family.

            Tk struggled desperately, one of Ryuichi's workers had come and told them that Ryuichi was going to come in and tell them how they were going to die. They had to get out, if Matt didn't come soon enough they were going to die. At that moment Ryuichi came in with four bodyguards.

"Coward." Tk hissed under his breath, his mum kicked him in the shin warning him to be quiet.

Stepping forward Ryuichi looked at them all, but his eyes lingered on Tk.

"Have they got no other agents apart from you two and this child?" He said evilly a smiled flickering across his face. They didn't reply. This time Ryuichi didn't seem fazed by their silence, in fact it made him happier. He bent down and grabbed Tk by the face making Tk look at him.

"You look an awful lot like Nancy." They still didn't say anything but you could tell by the looks on their faces that Tk was their son.

"Who are you?" Ryuichi asked with an evil smirk. Tk didn't utter a word. Ryuichi's face clouded with anger, "If you're not going to answer me then I think I'll kill you!" He made a gesture with his hand and three of the bodyguards stepped forward two to catch him , one to unlock him. Nancy and Malcolm started yelling and pulling at the chains desperate to protect their son. Ryuichi smiled a twisted smile and called hi men back, "Just as I thought. Nancy, Malcolm you two really are bad parents letting your son come here when he's only a teenager. Now that's awful I feel so sorry for you because you will live with the fact until you die that you killed your son." He turned and walked away, and just before he left he added, "You're all going to die sunrise tomorrow morning!"

            Matt bit his lip as he walked over to the door, he had been travailing all night and it was coming up to sunrise. He had seen Tk's plane and had parked his beside it and he was now tiptoeing to the door. He noticed the door was unlocked and smiled, squirt really did his work well. He had been equipped with the same gadgets as Tk and now had to help him out. Slipping inside he saw that his brother had frozen the camera, it was starting to melt. He bit his lip, should he go the same way as his brother did or should he go somewhere else? He didn't have much time to decide as he heard murmured voices coming in his direction. He noticed the rafters just like his brother and leapt up, six men passed beneath him.

"Those three are gonna die painfully, aint that right Yosuke?"

"Yeah, the boss is gonna cut one limb at a time off the boy and feed it to the sharks and he's gonna make the parents watch as well!" They all started laughing and Matt glared at their backs. How dare they! They were enjoying the fact that his **his **little brother was going to die a very painful death. If he ever saw them again he was going to mash their faces up. Then he heard the most wonderful thing in the world, "We better go collect them."

Matt smiled and as soon as they were at the end of the corridor he jumped down and tiptoed after them. Following them down the passages, freezing cameras as he went Matt saw them walk into a room with a metal door and with bars across the window. Taking out the spray can yet again, Matt froze the bars and broke them. Slipping his hand through he unlocked the door from the inside. He stepped inside and saw the six men walking along a corridor. The walls were lined with cells and there was one small window at the far end. One stopped and pulled a set of keys out and started to find the right one. Matt knew he couldn't attack them once they had his family for risk of hurting them. Pulling out his hairspray can he ran down towards the group, one looked up and pulled a gun out. But Matt was quicker. Spraying the chemicals at their feet the guards slipped over on the ice. Matt knocked one out with a hit to the neck another managed to stand up and grab Matt from behind. Another pull his fist back ready to punch Matt. Matt grabbed the arm of the guy holding him and threw him over his shoulder onto the man in front of him. The remaining three stood up and after an array of punches and kicks they lay on the floor with their companions. Grabbing the keys off the floor, where the guard had dropped them. Matt opened the cell and looked at his family, first one to notice him was Tk.

            "Matt I knew you would get here!" Matt couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness on his little brother's face when he saw him. He laughed and knelt down beside Tk and freed him from the chains. Matt released both of his parents and looked at them.

"What do we do now?"

            Tk sighed as he looked around the room, they had gently but defiantly knocked out when of the children. Tk was now wearing his clothes and baseball cap and pretending to be him. According to Matt it was a brilliant idea, seeing as he could play 'innocent' as Matt called it. All the evidence could point to him and he would get off it because if his looks. Not that Matt didn't have the same colour hair it was the way the eyes looked. Matt's were ice, while Tk's held a depth of pure innocence and total  and utter sweetness. Tk sighed Sunrise wasn't for another half hour and the reason the guards came was to take them to be fed. They now had to find out what was going on and stop it in less then thirty minutes. His brother, mum and dad were in the air vents and watching him. He looked up and at that moment a boy came bouncing into the room.

"Hey Chuichi!"

"Hi."

"Come on we have to go to gun practise!" Tk nodded and got up, he pulled the baseball cap down and hoped they wouldn't notice he had blonde hair not brown. Walking down the passages with the other boy they arrived in a huge room, kids were lined up with guns in there hands and were shooting at targets. His 'friend' led him over to a rack and they picked a gun each and joined the line. Tk had played paintball a million times before and had been showed how to use a gun before. He now knew why his mum had made him read all those books on weapons now. Raising the gun he aimed at the target and hit it a little off.

"So" Tk said trying too sound casual, "Why we doing this again?"

"What's up with you Chuichi? You know we're learning shoot and attack with other weapons to have revenge!"

"Revenge on who?"

"On our family's you idiots! Who don't care about us, who hurt us! Who don't even care that we've gone missing! If they're mean to us when we get back then we kill them!"

"What did Ryuichi want us to do in return?"

"There are other mean people out there that are mean to him. So he'll get us in and we'll kill them 'cos no suspects the children 'cos no one CARES about the children!" And the boy missed the last shot completely. Tk breathed deeply and suddenly bent over in a fake coughing fit, some children looked over and his 'friend' knelt down beside him.

"You okay Chuichi?"

Tk straitened up, hand still over his mouth, "I think I'll go back to my room." Tk put the gun in the rack and walked back to his room. Once in he rapped on the air-vent, his family hoped down. After explaining what was happening, they stood silence for a moment not knowing what to do. Before Malcolm spoke, "When they leaving?" Tk didn't know and was about to shrug when "Come on kids you're going home!" They looked at each other before someone banged on the door, "Chuichi are you in there? Come on." Matt, Nancy and Malcolm dived into the cupboard and before Tk could move a lady came in. Grabbing Tk by the hand she pulled him out saying, "We have to equip you before you go back home." Tk was dragged into a room where a knife was slipped into his boot, a gun into a secret pocket in his jacket and a packet of bullets into another pocket in the jacket. Tk followed the children out towards an aeroplane, once in he found his seat (Which had Chuichi on it) and sat down. The plane started to take off, and Tk bit his lip. What was he supposed to do now? If they found out who he was, then he was dead. These kids were armed with guns and knifes, what was he going to do?

            Matt, Nancy and Malcolm had followed Tk down the corridors via the rafters and had watched as Tk was sent onto the plane.

"Malcolm, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know Nancy."

"You mean you're just going to leave him?" Matt said, turning round to face his parents, anger printed all over his face.

"Matt there's nothing we can do apart from go back to the HQ and get some more agents out to help us get Tk back."

"No, I'm . . .I'm not going to leave my little brother." With that Matt turned and ran towards the plane as it started down the runway. Pulling the yoyo out he attached it to his belt and he spun the string around his head a few times like a lasso and threw it at the plane. It attached to the plane and as it took off Matt dangling beneath it.

**Is Matt going to fall off? Is Tk going to be discovered? What are Nancy and Malcolm going to do? Please review!**


	3. The End

Authors notes: This is going to contain more brotherly love if I can get it in. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: On first chapter.

Teenage Agent. Chapter Three.

            Matt swung back and forth as the plane took off. Pulling himself slowly up he reached the underbelly of the aeroplane. Looking around Matt spotted a door, he swung himself closer and reached out for it. He missed, he swung again and this time he got hold of it. Grabbing onto it tightly he opened the door and pulled himself up, he unattached the yoyo and stood up. Looking round he realised h was in some kind of storage area, there were guns and all kinds of weapons and explosive devices around. He walked over to the door and peered through the keyhole, the children were walking around and talking and joking. Apart from one, his little brother was standing by the drinks bar, drinking water. The people didn't seem to think this odd maybe the real Chuichi was like that all the time. But whatever the reason it as a good thing, because if anything were to happen to Tk Matt would kill himself.

~*~

"That kid is way to much like you!" Malcolm growled as he pulled Nancy back into the building.

"What's **that **supposed to mean?"

"It means that they're are round about as stubborn as you!"

"And your not stubborn?" He turned back and flashed Nancy a smile before turning round and pulling her on. There was hardly anybody left in the building and the few that did come the pair got rid of.

"Malcolm" Nancy questioned as she kicked a guy in the stomach before sending him sprawling on the floor, "What exactly are we doing?"

"We're going to go and pick up Chuichi, then we are going to blow up this place."

"Er Malcolm we don't need to. We should be getting back to HQ and helping our sons!"

"What if Ryuichi manages to escape and comes back here and we try and follow him and he uses weapons against us? Wouldn't it help if he comes here and his base is destroyed, he would have nowhere to go and we would be able to catch him quicker wouldn't we?"

Nancy nodded and the pair ran down the corridor and stopped about half way for Malcolm to kick down a door. Running inside Nancy picked up the knocked out Chuichi and walked out with Malcolm.

"Take him to the kids aeroplane, I'll go set the bomb."

"Oh no, If you think that I'm going to let you do that by yourself your mistaken."

"And why can't I go?"

"Because" Nancy paused, in reality she was worried about him but she couldn't say that. Her pride was stopping her, "You'll muck it up."

"No I won't! I'm better at this kind of thing than you!"

"Yeah, but you always forget things when it comes to the time you need them most!" Running feet where heard and Malcolm turned to face the blonde in front if him.

"Get out of here and fast!" He hissed as he took off down the opposite corridor to the one the feet were coming from. Nancy turned and ran as fast as she could down the one she had just walked through. She came out onto the platform without being seen and ran over to the planes that were waiting there. Climbing into one of them she laid Chuichi down and sat down herself. Gripping hold of the controls she waited for Malcolm to come out.

~*~

            Matt sat down quietly, what was he going to do? He sighed, he would just have to wait it out and see what happens.

            Tk sat on a stool swirling the water in his glass round and round. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't think of anything that the gadgets that Jakuchu gave him could help him now. He needed to stop the plane without crashing it but he also had to take out the guards, the helpers and Ryuichi. Which wasn't going to be easy, in fact he knew he couldn't do it. He sighed, what the hell was he going to do? He racked his brain, there had to be someway of stopping this man from killing all these people.

~*~

            Malcolm pressed his body flat against the wall as he walked along. He needed to get to the control room where Ryuichi had tried to feed them to sharks without being seen or leaving a fact that he had been there. He didn't want anyone stopping the device from blowing up. He looked in the control room, no one was there. Slipping in he ran over to one of the machines and pulled out a device that Jakuchu had given him. Attaching it to the machine Malcolm connected a few wires and a red light came on. Turning and running away Malcolm ran through the corridors making his way to the aeroplanes.

            Nancy drummed her fingers on the dashboard as the engine of the plane heated up. She heard the slamming of a door and looked over to see Malcolm was in the others plane. She turned her plane round and headed for the sky. Malcolm was seconds behind her. The two took to the air and found people running out climbing into aeroplanes and taking off.

"Looks like" Malcolm said over the speakers, they found the bomb."

"I'm glad Jakuchu made it only accessible if you have the key or are able to melt the lock."

"Yep" Malcolm replied as he pressed a button on a remote he had pulled out his pocket. 

Down in the base the light on the bomb flashed green and exploded. The two planes turned and flew away.

~*~

            Tk sighed and downed his drink. They had been the plane for round about three hours now and while the others all drank the alcohol they were provided with, while Tk drank water. He smiled slightly, most of the children were drunk and the adults were a bit tipsy. It was going to help if he needed to get out fast Tk returned to his seat and sat down, the plane would be landing soon. The whole time he had been sitting down he had been thinking of a plan to get away and he hadn't been struck by one yet. Though he didn't know it at that time, Matt had.

            The older blonde was now sitting down behind a crate and had been for the past three hours. He moaned slightly as he stretched his legs, he had seen all the children drinking on the plane and that had pleased him. All he needed now was a chance to talk to Tk, then it hit him like a tonne of bricks. The watch, tuning it into quiet he called Tk.

"Squirt can you hear me?" Tk blinked when he heard his brothers voice in his ear. Turning away and pretending to look out the window Tk spoke into his watch.

"Matt is that you?"

"Sure is, now I'm in the storage area where all the guns are. I've got a plan so-

"Someone's coming." Tk stated and he turned his watch off, and turned to face his 'friend.'

The boy was sitting on the plane with a confused expression his face, Tk could smell the alcohol off him. This child was to young to drink let alone get drunk.

"Wheressssssss we goin again?"

"Back home."

"Dun wanna." The boy cried out standing up and wobbling a bit, Tk placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and pushed him down.

"When we get home we're going to shoot our parents if they hurt us." The boy smiled and tears welled in his eyes, "They mean, mean, mean, **mean **people." The boy stated as he drifted off to sleep. . A robotic voice came over the speakers, "Please sit down and fasten your seatbelts we are coming down to land." The speaker was handed over to someone else and  Ryuichi's voice blasted out the speakers, "When we get there we are going to walk off at different times so we don't raise suspicion, we're going to stay in a hotel near here and you're going home tomorrow." Tk couldn't help but smile, which was a good thing as everyone else was. They were going to stay the night meaning that he and Matt might have a chance of doing something.

~*~

            Nancy and Malcolm ran down the passages of their HQ, anger and fear pounding in their hearts. Nancy threw the doors open as she and Malcolm stormed into Genjo's office. Genjo looked up from his conversation with Jakuchu as the pair came in.

"Nancy, Malcolm your back. Where are the children? Has everything been alright?"

"Is everything alright?" Nancy screamed at Genjo, "You send my children out with a few toys where they could have been shot at or worse and your asking me if everything is alright?" Malcolm placed a reassuring hand on Nancy's shoulder and began to explain what had happened to the pair.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jakuchu chewed his bottom lip for a while before replying, "I may be able to track their watches. That way we may be able to get to them."

"Do it." Genjo said and Jakuchu walked out the door. Nancy lowered herself into a chair and rested her head in her hands.

"They're a mixture of you and Malcolm, that's a dangerous combination. I'm sure they'll make it out alive."

~*~

            Tk stared at the room he was in. Each child had their own very expensive room for the night. Tk threw himself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered where Matt was, the trouble was that if he called Matt then his brother might be discovered. He hoped against hope that his older brother was alright.

            Matt pushed the lid of the crate off and sat up. He had hidden in one of the crates which held bullets and had been carried from the plane into a room in the hotel. Matt pulled himself out and looked around, he was in a storage room. He swore under his breath as placed the lid of the crate back on.  He ran over to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. He swore under his breath and rubbed his arms, the room was freezing. Fishing in his pockets he pulled out the spray can and froze the lock on the door before kicking it open. Peering out for anybody passing Matt stepped out and ran down the corridor. He was looking fro any signs of Tk or anyone of the kids for that matter. He saw Ryuichi coming down the corridor and looked round, even if he hadn't met Ryuichi he looked a lot like his brother who had met Ryuichi. He might work out who he was or think he was Tk, which wouldn't be good. There was no where he could hide, but he did see a stand which had leaflets on the places you could visit around the area. He pulled his collar up and picked up one of the leaflets and pretended to look through it. Ryuichi's voice rang down the corridor, "We will have to get in contact with the base and see if they can record our little family's deaths. I would so like to be there myself but you know."

"I know sir, how are the children?"

"They're in the palm of my hand." Matt nearly laughed he would pay a lot of money to see Ryuichi's face when his workers told him the family had escaped. Luckily Ryuichi didn't seem to notice him as he passed and once e was sure he was gone Matt turned and went down the path that Ryuichi had just come up from. He came to a corridor that had a dead end and knew this must be where he children were but which one was Tk's? Walking into a corridor Matt spoke into his watch.

"Squirt what number is your room?"

"Number thirty six." Tk's voice whispered back, Matt turned his watch off and checked right and left before walking into Tk's room and shutting the door. Matt looked up to see Tk standing by the door waiting for him. Matt walked up and hugged his brother, "You okay Squirt?"

"I'm fine, what about mum and dad?"

"They should be fine, I'm sure they are at the base right now figuring out a way to talk to us."

"Right but what do we do in the mean time?"

"I have an idea. It will keep them here for longer at least but I'm not sure what else we can do."

~*~

            Malcolm watched as Nancy paced the room, back and froth. He felt awful, but what made it worse was the look on her face. Pure and utter terror was etched on face, this made Malcolm feel even worse then he already did. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he still had feelings for Nancy. He sighed he felt awful for splitting the boys up, and even worse for letting her go. He never did remember why they got a divorce. He looked at Jakuchu when the man stopped typing. He saw Nancy stop pacing out of the corner of his eye and hold her breath. He started typing again. He could see Nancy felt like going over and strangling Jakuchu, the pair didn't get on that well at the best of times.

"How long is this going to take?" She hissed through gritted teeth, Jakuchu looked up for a second before returning his gaze to his computer.

"Quite a while, maybe to midnight I don't now." Nancy stopped her pacing and started to walk towards Jakuchu with a look of fire in her eyes. Malcolm knew he she was going to kill him, he stood up and grabbed her by the arms she turned to face him and he threw her over his shoulder and walked out the room.

"Malcolm what do you think you are doing? You know very well that I can hurt you so put me down." Malcolm obeyed but stopped her from walking back in there, he held her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"Nancy I know you're upset but killing Jakuchu isn't going to help. In fact it will make the situation worst. Like I said they're just like you they won't get caught. We'll get there as fast as we can, but I'm sure they don't need us anyway." Tears welled in Nancy's eyes and she broke down into sobs. Malcolm pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth, he cooed gently in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair.

~*~

            Tk took a sip from a drink he had found in the fridge in his room. Matt was drinking some water too.

"So Matt, do we talk to Genjo now?"

"Guess so, I'm just worried maybe the systems down or something 'cos he hasn't called us and . . . ." Matt trailed off with a worried look on his face.

"It's just a precaution."

"What?"

"What if we were hiding and Ryuichi was right beside us and they called? They would find us and that would be the end of it. They're not calling just encase they give us away."

"You know a lot more about this then me." Tk smiled slightly the n turned his watch on, "Hello this is Tk and Matt can you hear us?" There was a moment of silence then, "Tk honey is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Is Matt okay?"

"He's right here beside me."

"Good."

"Mum, we need you lot over here."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Once we work out where you are we'll come and get you. But what's the situation?"

"We're staying here for the night I think. We're moving tomorrow morning, everyone's going back home."

"Alright, we'll get there as fast as we can. Bye."

"Mum wait."

"Yes?"

"The children are drunk."

"How can they do that to young kids I-

"It's a good thing, they won't have proper aim."

"You're right. Say hello to Matt for me, we will be there round about one am."

~*~

            Nancy put the speaker down and a slight smile played on her lips. Her sons were safe for now, but they needed to get there fast. She turned round with a frown on her face, "Keep going Jakuchu, we need to get to them by one." She turned to Malcolm, "We need some weapons this is going to be difficult."

"Right."

The pair turned and walked out the door, making their way to the weapons area. Genjo sighed and shook his head.

"What's up boss?"

"It's like I said earlier Tk and Matt are dangerous combinations I don't think we'll be able to handle them when they get back." Jakuchu laughed, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

~*~

Tk and Matt looked up when they heard angry voices. The voices were whispering but Tk and Matt had always listened in on their parents fights when they were younger which had always been in whispers and the pair were now excellent eavesdroppers. Putting their ears to the door the pair heard every word.

"Someone noticed all the crates and took a look inside. We killed the man but they'll notice he's gone soon and have to move out."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Instead of coming up screaming about us having to run and fast!"

"I sir-

"You are a disgrace, that's what you are."

"Once we have the children out your fired!"

"Yes sir, I'm fired. But are we moving the children out now?"

"No, we can't we'll move them later. They need some sleep first otherwise they might collapse. We'll say that some of the 'evil' people that are after me are here. And they've brought back-up, to much back-up for us to handle. Okay?"

"Yes sir, but when is later sir?"

"Later is at twelve." They heard the man move away, Tk looked at Matt and mouthed Ryuichi. Matt nodded, it had to be Ryuichi, no one else could give out those commands without asking him first. The pair went back and sat on the bed and, "We have to stop them from going, we have to put your idea into action."

"Right we're gonna need some bits and bobs so we'll have to collect them."

            Tk walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets. Matt had gone to find some other things while he need alcohol. Not to drink but to use in their plan. When they had landed Ryuichi had told them that there was a drinking bar at the very end of the corridor on the left, it they wanted something to drink. Tk walked in there and rested his hands on the counter as he scanned the shelves for the drink he was looking for. His eyes landed on it and he smiled, "Er can I try that Brandy?"

"Certainly, I didn't think kids liked very strong alcohols."

"I have a bit of a weird taste." Tk replied as she handed him the drink, Tk turned his back to her and leaned against the counter. He sipped the drink and nearly spat it out but managed to swallow it. He turned back round and smiled at the lady, "Love the Brandy. Can I take a bottle to my room?"

"I dunno."

"I thought Ryuichi said we could have whatever we wanted. There's two bottles of Brandy anyway that's just being mean!"

The look on the woman's face was down right scared, she picked both bottles up and handed them to Tk.

"Have them both, just don't tell Ryuichi."

"I won't." Tk said and the boy picked up the bottles and walked out the room. Once back in his bedroom Tk handed the bottles to Matt who was already waiting.

"Now all we have to do is wait until midnight."

~*~

            Nancy fastened the buckle of her belt tighter. She had two guns on her belt, a knife in her boot, a bullet proof jacket, a transmitter so she could talk to her boys once she got in range. Malcolm had round about the same weaponry and was sitting beside her drumming his fingers on the aeroplane beside him. The pair were waiting for Jakuchu to find the children, then they would be out of here without further delay. Nancy could see the annoyance written over Malcolm's face and she knew she had the same look. If she didn't get back to her children then somebody was going to die.

~*~

            A ringing split the air and Tk slammed his hand onto the alarm clock. Looking round he sat up, he had set the alarm the alarm for quarter to twelve. He sat up and for the next five minutes kept perfectly still. Then once he was sure that people wouldn't be listening out for him he stuck his head under the bed and whispered for Matt. The elder brother pulled himself out from underneath and kicked off a blanket. His little brother ad found a spare blanket and pillow and had made a bed for him under the bed, just in case someone came in. Matt picked up the two bottles of alcohol and handed one to Tk, then pulling the door open he looked around, before stepping outside and walking down the corridor. Four minutes later the pair were at the kitchen, Tk dropped his bottle on the counter and picked up an couple pf dish cloths and placed them on the cooker. Picking p the bottle of Brandy he poured it over the cooker, Matt joined him splashing the second bottle of Brandy over the wooden work side.

"Alright Squirt go back to bed, See you in a second or two."

Tk nodded and turned and ran down the corridors back to hid bedroom. Where he slipped into bed and pulled the covers over himself and pretended to be asleep. Matt examined the cooker then pulled a box of matches he'd stolen from a sleeping guard. Brandy was a flammable liquid and they needed to keep everyone here for a while so striking a match he threw it into the pile. Turning Matt ran out the room and slammed his fist into a near by fire alarm. Turning he hauled himself out the window and ran over to an aeroplane and hid behind it.

            Tk looked up when someone ran into his room and sat up groaning. He pretended to rub his eyes as he sat up, "Wh what's going on?"

"There's a fire, we must get out of here." Tk nodded and pulled himself out of bed and as the man ran away he slipped the night cap off and pulled the cap on. It wouldn't do for people to notice who he was now. Running outside he gathered with the other children, Matt's voice cam into his ear, "Everyone's out. I heard the  owner of the hotel announce it. Dunno if you heard."

Lifting his watch to his mouth he whispered into it, "Didn't hear thanks for telling me." Then he lowered his watch and backed away even further from the hotel. He saw Ryuichi order one of his men to get the aeroplane and land it in the nearby field. They stood there watching the fire fir a minute before it struck the evil man.

"Get the crates out of there." He screamed to his men, they obeyed running inside and minutes later appeared dragging the crates out. A fire engines siren could be heard drawing closer. He watched as the fire men ran out bringing hose pipes with them, the chief turned to face everyone yelling "Stay here we don't want you running off and getting hurt." Tk saw Ryuichi grind his teeth, the blonde knew the man wanted to get out of here as fast as possible otherwise they might be spotted.

            It had now been three quarters of an hour and the fire was now finally being put out. The whirring noise of a helicopter reached their ears. Tk looked up to see a black helicopter against the moon, he smiled they were here. Ryuichi had also worked out who they were, he turned on his tail and bolted for the aeroplane which Tk could make out just landing in the field. He sprinted after the man, tailing him across the field and towards the plane. The guard threw open the door and Ryuichi got in Tk jumped and shot inside just as the door closed. The guard looked up as a blur of blonde skidded across the floor. Tk stood up and looked at the man, he heard a gunshot and felt as the bullet hit him at the area where his heart was. He felt a blunt pain, but nothing to bad as he had slipped on his jacket as he had left the room. The guard stared at him dumbly which gave Tk the time to attack him. Tk twisted round on his left foot driving his right sideways into the mans stomach, the roundhouse kick. The man went limp and Tk pulled a pack of gum out that Matt had given him seeing as his were taken earlier. Pooping a piece in his mouth he grabbed Ryuichi by the shoulders and pulled him away from the controls. This took ten seconds and at that point Tk spat the gum at the controls and turned to Ryuichi.

"It's you, that little Ishida kid!" Tk realised his hat must of blown off as he jumped inside otherwise Ryuichi wouldn't have recognised him. He flashed Ryuichi a smile and took up an attacking position. Ryuichi growled an pulled a gun out, he shot and Tk jumped to the left. The bullet hit the dashboard and caught on fire slightly, Tk popped another piece of gum into his mouth and spat it at another part of the dashboard as he dodged another bullet. Flipping over backwards Tk landed by the door and kicked it open he was about to jump out when he felt a pair of hands grab his arm. Ryuichi flung Tk to the other side of the plane and pulled the gun out again. The man shot and Tk felt another bullet hit his chest, hard. He felt Ryuichi put the barrel of the gun to his head. He froze waiting for him to shoot, suddenly the gun went flying across the room. Tk looked up to see his mum standing beside him her eyes fixed on something behind him. Turning round Tk saw Ryuichi sprawled on the floor a boot print on the side of his head. His dad ran in through the door with Matt tailing him, he looked at Nancy and she dropped to her knees and pulled Tk into a hug. She looked up from the hug to pull Matt into it. Malcolm bent over and reached out to pick the unconscious man up. Apart from the fact that he was unconscious, he reached up an punched the Malcolm hard in the face. Nancy saw and pulled her gun out and shot, she missed and Ryuichi dived for the door. Matt was on his tail, the teenager ran after the mastermind. When Matt got close enough he threw himself at Ryuichi, the pair landed on the floor and Matt fought with Ryuichi.

"Matt moved!" The blonde rolled over and his father shot. A second later Matt looked over to see Ryuichi lying on the floor not moving.

"Did ya kill him?"

"It's you and no he just stunned him." Nancy replied as she walked out with Nancy. Matt stood up and looked round. The children were being pulled into the helicopters by force or the others were being stunned and pulled in afterwards. Malcolm bent down and helped Matt to his feet. The family watched as the scene was cleared up. Nancy raised her bracelet and pressed a small diamond in the middle and spoke into it.

"Genjo, has anyone found Jakuchu?"

"Yes, we found him."

"Is he er alright?"

"He'll be out for a while as you hit him very hard with . . ."

"His computer." Nancy replied sheepishly, Tk and Matt burst into laughter. Nancy turned and glared at her sons. The pair smiled at her and started to walk towards one of the helicopters. Matt slung an arm over his brother as they walked.

"You gave me a scare squirt."

"Gave the almighty Yamato Ishida a scare?"

"I'm serious" Matt said stopping and holding his little brother by the shoulders, "I thought I had lost you." Tk wrapped his arms round his brothers waist and hugged him tightly. Matt felt tears soak his top as Tk cried on him, but he understood why. Their parents were going to split them up yet again and they would go back to seeing each other once a week. Matt felt a  tear appear on his eyelid, he didn't want to be split up as much as his brother. The two stood their hugging until their parents came up. Matt fixed them with a glare as if daring them to try and split them up.

"We'll arrange something Matt, I promise." Matt nodded and the two brothers walked together side by side into the helicopter.

**If people like this I'm thinking of doing a sequel. I've already got an idea in my head and it will contain Takari not just brotherly love and Masasuko. So tell me if ya want one.**


End file.
